Our Tortures
by moonshowers
Summary: This is my first story! The Teen Titans get captured, each put in their own separate torture cell. Will they ever get out! Read on to find out. Some BBxRae action. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans- Our Tortures

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING! :D

Chapter 1

It was cold and windy in Jump City this night. At Titans Tower, the heroes inside could hear the harsh waves crashing against the rocks below their home. They were watching a horror movie in the living room.

"This is the SCARIEST movie you guys will EVER watch!" Beast boy told his friends as he inserted the DVD into their giant TV.

He took a seat on the couch between Raven and Cyborg, who were both rolling their eyes, believing that they could handle the movie. Robin and Starfire however, weren't even paying attention, nor seated on the couch. Robin was making popcorn, and Starfire was getting Silkie from her room.

"Hurry up guys, it's starting!" Cyborg yelled.

Ravens emotions were arguing. Brave told her she could handle it, Timid told her she should escape to the safety of her room. All in all, she'd rather be meditating.

The movie began in the same setting as it was in Jump City, cold, gloomy, and windy. The main character was in his house, making dinner. Suddenly, another man appeared out of nowhere and snuck up on the guy grilling his chicken.

Robin and Starfire returned with popcorn and the slug, and were beginning to get comfortable until a scream from the 2 boys was heard. They looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, and then looked at the screen only to see somebody's face being melted on a grill. Starfire joined in the screaming, Robin dropped the 3 bowls of freshly popped popcorn, and Silkie squirmed around Starfire's lap, wondering what all the screaming was about.

Raven laughed to herself on the inside. How could they possibly get scared about something so fake? Brave was laughing with her, although Timid cried in a corner in fright. But something inside stirred…the screaming of her friends. They caused her to become scared and sad. Something inside told her that she heard those horrible screams before…and she would again.

"I'm going to meditate. Your screaming is giving me a headache."

Raven got up to leave, but Beast boy grabbed her hand.

"W-Wait!"

She looked back and gave him a glare. "What?!"

"Don't you want to watch?" He asked, gripping his hand in hers tighter.

"No." She said coldly. She jerked her hand away, and glided up to her room.

Beast boy sat down, disappointed.

The movie continued with the police arriving at the mans house, only to find that it was empty, except for some warm chicken. The guy who melted the other guys face stuffed his body in a park tube. He laughed as he pictured the children coming to play, only to find a severely burnt, dead man. He went home and was haunted throughout the night, hearing only the screams of the man.

The man was stalked by the ghost of the chicken guy, and then, being driven into complete insanity, he attempted suicide. He failed, and was put in a mental asylum, ending the movie.

The 4 friends were sitting on the floor throughout the whole movie, eating the popcorn that fell from Robins hands. Starfire was shaking, obviously afraid. Robin tried shaking it off by talking about practice tomorrow. Cyborg was still staring at the blank screen, eating popcorn, and Beast boy doing the same.

Meanwhile, Raven was surrounded by faint flames of candles. She chanted her spell over and over again, thinking about many things, and trying not to think about the others. She knew everything was okay, everything was fine. They beat Cinderblock again this morning, and overall has a very easygoing day.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

He eyes burst open as the button on her cloak flashed red, and the sirens in the tower screamed.

"Titans, trouble! Lets go! Beast boy, go get Raven and meet us in the City, section 5!" Robin instructed. He, Cyborg, and Starfire fled out the doors and into the darkness of nightfall. Beast boy sprinted to Ravens room. He crashed into her in the hallway.

Oomph!

Rubbing her head, Raven looked up at Beast boy from the ground where she lay. He was still alert, worried about what was going on in the city.

She sighed, picked him up, and said "Lets go."

She pulled him closer to his body, swung her cloak around them both, and teleported to Section 5.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans :D

Chapter 2

Raven and Beast boy arrived in section 5. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were nowhere to be seen.

"Dude, where are they?" Beast boy asked.

Raven pulled out her communicator and tried getting through to her fellow members. The screen was full of static, and nobody was answering.

She remained expressionless, although there was a hint of confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Where could they be?" She thought to herself.

She turned around to look at Beast boy, but was shocked to see that he wasn't where he was standing before.

"Beast boy?….This isn't time for jokes, come on! We have to find them!"

She looked all over, tried her communicator again, and attempted to get inside their heads, but her emotions and thoughts were blocking concentration.

"I'm screwed." She flew up above, looking for any hint of her friends but found none. She went back to the ground and sat there, gripping her communicator.

Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her arm. Her head whipped to the side to see who pinched her, but her vision became hazy, and then she fell to the hard, cold concrete.

*****

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up, and leaned against a wall, holding her head. She looked around, but all she saw was herself.

She was inside a tiny room, about the size of a bathroom stall, but with no door. On the walls were mirrors. The floor was wet with water, and it was cold. The walls didn't reach the ceiling, but there was a small opening left.

"Where am I?" She thought.

Suddenly, there was a small dripping noise. Little droplets of water were falling through a crack in the ceiling.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

Raven sat down and focused. She chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" over and over again. This didn't seem to help her.

She thrust her hand toward the mirror, attempting to break it with her powers, but nothing happened. She tried flying, and got the same result.

Drip, drip, drip.

"I have to get out of here." She thought. "What's going on anyway? Where's Cyborg, and Robin and Starfire. Where…where's Beast boy?"

*****

Starfire was sitting on the ground wearing a pair of strange goggles. She could see through them clearly. She was in a blank white room. No chairs or anything. She could not see a door, because she could not see any walls. It seemed as if this room stretched out forever.

"Friends?" She called out.

Suddenly, a picture formed in her goggles. The lenses turned into a screen.

"I do not wish to watch a long moving-picture show!" She tried taking the goggles off, but she couldn't.

"Where is my strength?"

She tried burning it with her eyes.

"W-Where are my powers?"

The movie started as just a black screen. Starfire couldn't see past it, she couldn't see the white room.

Then, there were little white dots on the screen. A planet showed up, getting closer and closer.

"Tamaran?"

It was Tamaran, Starfire's home planet. A strange glow was surrounding it. The glow turned red and thick, completely covering the planet now.

"Who is doing this? Stop! You must stop now!" She tried again to pull the goggles off. They were stuck.

The goggles now zoomed closer to the planet, moving through the thick fog, and finally to the surface of her home.

What Starfire saw couldn't escape her mind.

Her fellow Tamaranians, chocking on the mist, falling to the ground, dead. The plants around were dying as well, and the ground was turning to dust.

"No…"

She shut her eyes, but she knew if she opened them again, she would see worse. She began to run, not knowing why. It seemed like miles.

"When does this very large room come to an end?" She thought. "I must get out of here! Where are my friends?"

Starfire began to sob as she sank to the ground.

"Robin!" She cried out. "Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg! Where are you?"

**So guys! I hope you like it so far!! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review so I know that I should continue! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**3 moonshowers**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3**

Cyborg opened his eye(s?).

"Man…what happened?" He got up and looked around. He was in a work out gym.

"I don't remember this…"

Cyborg tried his communicator on his arm, but his system seemed to be shut down.

"That's weird…I could've sworn that when I passed ou-"

Cyborg was cut off when the floor started moving.

He turned back to see what the floor was moving him toward. It was a whole wall of nails sticking out.

"WHOA!"

Cyborg started running away from it, trying to grab on the pole for pull-ups, but each time he made a grab for it, the floor just got faster. He had to keep running, and running, and running…

*****

Robin tried breaking free, but the wires were sharp, and it just cut his costume and skin more.

"Let me go!" He shouted to the villain standing by a huge screen.

The villain chuckled, and turned on the big TV.

Robin was sitting on the chair he was stuck to, panting from trying to break free. On the screen was 4 sections. Each section lit up with his teammates on each one. Raven, Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg.

"Hey! Where are they?!"

"Can't you see?" A hoarse, female voice asked. "They're each in their own separate room. Waiting for their death. But first, I've decided to work them up a little. Then it gets more interesting for you and me."

Robin whipped his head to the screen. He could see Raven trying to break mirrors, Starfire running around with some weird goggles, Cyborg running, and Beast boy rubbing his butt.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you want?"

"You should know Robin, you've defeated villains for a very long time. All we want is pretty much the same. Power. We want power."

Out of the shadows stepped a teenage girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

*****

Beast boy woke up from when he passed out. He remember being with Raven and teleporting…when they teleported everything was black accept for him and Raven…she was holding him close…she said that if he broke free or if she let go, Beast boy may end up in China.

He rubbed his eyes and tried got up.

The room he was in looked familiar, but he didn't have time to get a good enough look, because the floor below him broke and he fell into nothingness.

He screamed in surprise, but the fall was short. His butt landed on the ground in a mere 3 seconds.

"DUDE!" He exclaimed while rubbing his sore bottom.

"Hey, this is the same room!" He got up, but once again, the ground broken beneath him. The fall was longer, and the landing was harder.

He sucked in his breath in pain, and took longer to get up. He tried to be as light as possible, because he didn't know when the floor would break again. He took and quick look around, and spotted a door. Just as he was about to get up, the floor broke again.

"Ahhhhhh….."

BAM!

Each time Beast boy tried to get to the door, the floor broke, and the fall was longer.

Suddenly as he was falling for the 6th time, the thoughtless boy got an idea. He quickly shape-shifted into a bird, and flew up through the hole and to the door. He morphed back into a human, and turned the knob.

**Remember that each of the titans point of view is happening all at the same time, so don't get confused. **

**Anyway, pretty good cliffhanger huh? Ha-ha, keep reading! I'll update a chapter or 2 every day, so stay tuned, and REVIEW!!!**

**Love, Moonshowers**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 4**

The soft dripping of water turned into a small stream. The hole in the ceiling got bigger, and Raven knew that soon it would completely burst, and she would drown. She didn't know what to do. Everywhere she looked, she just saw her hideous reflection. The bags and dark circles under her eyes, her almost-gray skin, those purple, piercing irises. She shook off the thoughts of her appearance and set her mind to thinking of how to escape this cell.

"Maybe there's something behind these mirrors…" With that thought, Raven lifted her weak hand, clenched it into a fist, and punched the mirror she had been looking at.

The mirror shattered and Raven shielded her face with her other arm.

She moved her arm and looked at her bloody hand. She knew it was a stupid idea in the first place, but she became desperate to get out of here.

Behind the mirror was simply a gray wall. It was better then mirrors, so Raven kicked the others. Her hand stung, and blood still dripped in the foot-deep water, creating a red cloud. The pieces of glass stayed at the bottom of this small pool, glistening against the small waves.

A small cracking noise interrupted Ravens wandering mind. She looked up, and saw that the ceiling hole was getting larger. Pieces of the ceiling began falling down around her.

She slunk to the ground, feeling defeated. The water flow was getting heavier, her powers were hopeless, and there was nothing she could do about it.

*****

Starfire dared herself to open her eyes. Maybe the long-moving picture had come to an end?

It hadn't. When she lifted her eyelids, she saw that she was in a Tamaranian forest. It didn't look like it, but it was.

The red cloud was still hanging over everything, the plants withering away. Things were just simply dissolving into dust, and crumbling helplessly to the ground.

The movie zoomed out and out, until the planet was about the size of a grape.

Then it exploded, chunks of it flying off into nothingness, the smog still surrounding the remains of the doomed world.

Starfire began to cry again.

"What is happening to me?!" Her breath was getting shorter, her mind racing with thoughts of her friends and her home.

"I want to get out of this horrible place!" She cried.

Her sobs were echoing throughout the white room. Her hands were clenched so tightly, her nails dug to far into her fair skin and began drawing blood.

"I must get out of here!"

She tried once again to take the goggles off, but they didn't budge. She ran around with her arms outstretched, trying to find a wall were she could go through a door to escape. Her eyes were still shut in fear of what she might see next.

No matter how far she ran, she couldn't seem to find any solid object except the ground.

"This is not right!!"

With all of Starfire's strength left, she jumped and pounded her fists to the ground as hard as she could.

The sound was loud, and the pain was agonizing, but the floor remained unscratched as Starfire felt around for any sign of damage she did.

With a shaky, unstable voice, she asked herself, "Am I left here to die?"

*****

Cyborg was getting tired very easily. He had been running for about 10 minutes straight now. Sweat dripped down his face, and minute by minute, fear turned into terror.

"Man, I don't want to die yet!" He pushed himself harder, trying to grab the pole, but still, he didn't have enough power.

His battery was running low now. If somebody didn't let him out, or he didn't find a way out, he would surely be pierced to death by the nails.

Cyborg wondered how the others were doing. What if they were at the tower, ignoring that he wasn't there? What if they were looking for him? What if they were in the same obstacle?

Cyborg couldn't even remember how he got here in the first place. Some villain must be behind this all. Cyborg couldn't figure out who it could be. Slade was defeated, as well as Brushogun. Cinderblock wasn't capable of making this…neither was Mumbo…maybe it was a trick! An illusion!

"Maybe all I have to do is stop running…and then this whole thing will end...but what if I'm wrong…what if I die?"

Cyborg finally came to a conclusion, and let the moving floor take him to where it wanted him to go.

**Ohhh another cliffhanger! I hope you guys are liking it! I'll try to review as soon as possible. Please review!**

**Love, moonshowers**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5**

Robin stared helplessly at the screen. Seeing Starfire cry was tearing his heart in two. He could tell Raven was getting nervous, the water getting higher and higher by the second. Cyborg was still running his heart out, and Beast boy was…BEAST BOY?!

Robin gasped.

The girl whipped her head towards him and spat, "What?!"

"Nothing!"

She gave him a glare and then turned to the screen..

"Poor little friends…how sad. But Robin, you've always said you worked alone….now we can make that simple statement a reality, no?"

Robin sighed in relief that the girl didn't notice that Beast boy was gone.

"Okay Boy Wonder, lets talk."

Robin looked at her, a glint of fear in his eyes. How could Beast boy save them? He was the youngest, and definitely not the sharpest knife in the stack…

"Now that we know your going to be a one-man team, I thought that-"

"You'll never get away with this!"

"And how will that come to pass? You and all your friends know there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me and my machines, we will make this end."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Oh, little Robby-poo wants my name? Do you want my digits too?"

She turned away, but a couple second later, she gasped.

Robin knew immediately that she had noticed Beast Boys disappearance.

"Stop! Just leave them alone!"

"Leave them alone?!" She hissed. "I should've gotten rid of them the minute I got hold of those stupid little brats! Now their going to ruin EVERYTHING!"

She got out her communicator and seemed to be talking in a different language. Suddenly, sirens screamed throughout the room, and red lights flashed around.

"Lets pick it up a little more, shall we?"

She touched a small pad on the wall, while Robin desperately looked at the screen. The flow of water in Ravens cell seemed to have increased, Starfire started crying and talking to herself again, and Cyborg…

"Oops! I forgot that Cyborg's speed was already at the top. Ha-ha, looked like he gave up. I don't see him. That's one Titan, 3 more to go."

"Cyborg…"Robin whispered.

*****

Once Beast boy opened the door, a metal hall gave him his freedom.

"That was so much easier then I thought! Ha-ha-ha!" Beast boy laughed to himself, and then turned into a cheetah and ran throughout the building, in search of his friends.

It took him a very long time, but sirens and red lights postponed his search.

"ESCAPE ESCAPE! CELL 42! CELL 42!"

"That must be my cell…"

Beast boy ran faster but skidded to a stop when another door appeared into view. The strange thing was, the door was on the ground.

Beast boy morphed into human again, and opened the door, poking his head through.

"Psst! Anybody- CYBORG!"

Beast boy saw Cyborg running, but then stopping. He looked to where the floor was headed, and saw the wall of nails.

He turned into a pterodactyl and flew down to grab his robotic friend by the shoulder, then flew to the exit.

Cyborg was dumbfounded. He didn't realize that Beast boy had just saved him.

"Dude!" Beast boy exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of Cyborg's sweaty face.

He blinked, looked at Beast boy, and then got up.

"What the HELL just happened."

"Well, I was in this room where I kept falling but it was really easy to get out I just took a long time to actually think of how to get out even though it was so simple and then I was like, 'Dude I have to find everyone else' so I turned into a cheetah but then these sirens flared and stuff and then I saw this whacked out door and I opened it and saw you and then I saved you but you were super sweaty dude, you could've easily slipped but you didn't because my claws or so much better then that. So…yeah!"

Cyborg rubbed his head, and then looked up to face Beast boy.

"I owe you big time, man. C'mon, we've gotta split up and find the others."

So Cyborg went his way, and Beast boy went the opposite.

It wasn't long after Beast boy opened another door.

Inside _this_ room was a grey cube in the center. Beast boy heard a rushing sound of water.

"Hello? Any dudes in here?"

"Boostbu?" A muffled, water-covered voice asked.

Beast boy's pointy eats perked up at the sound of a reply, and he knocked on the glass.

"Who's in there?"

There was a cough from inside, and then Ravens voice answered, "It's Raven."

Beast boy grew more anxious to get her out of there now. He never really confessed to anyone, but he secretly was crushing on Raven.

"Are you okay? How can I get in?"

"I'm fine, and I don't know. My powers aren't working."

"Huh, that's weird."

Then Beast boy heard a sob.

"Raven?"

Beast boy knew for sure now that Raven was crying. He morphed into a small dinosaur, and tried knocking the wall down, but it wasn't working. He looked up and saw the small opening.

He quickly changed to a hummingbird, flew into the hole, and then morphed back to a human, plunging under freezing cold water.

He surfaced and looked at Raven.

She was obviously cold and scared. Her fist seemed wounded, and her eyes were filled with tears.

Beast boy swam a little closer to her and asked silently, "What's wrong?"

She frowned and said, "Well, I'm almost going to die, I'm freezing to death, and my powers aren't working."

Raven took his hands from under the water, and then gave him a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist for support.

"I'm glad you came." She whispered softly.

"We'll get out of this mess. But first, we have to get out of here."

Raven let go, and then said, "Don't think I was hugging you for affection. I'm just cold."

Beast boy's heart sank, but he laughed at the rude remark anyway.

They tried figuring out ways to escape, and finally came up with a plan that Beast boy would try to dig the wall out.

He turned into a dinosaur, and began scratching and clawing at the hard wall.

Raven watched silently from behind, giving a soft smile at her rescuer.

**Don't you just love that couple?! Ha-ha! Sorry for not updating for like, a day. I've been a bit busy. Review if you want, and keep reading for upcoming chapters!**

**Love, Moonshowers**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 6

Raven was watching Beast boy claw and scratch at the wall, and little marks were left. It wasn't doing much.

"Beast boy, I don't think this is working…" She said.

He morphed back and gave her a worried look.

"Maybe I can go fly back and find some kind of opener."

She nodded, and while he was flying out, she yelled back, "Don't leave me here alone again for too long."

He looked back, nodded the little bird head, and left.

The cube was 3 quarters full of cold water, and Ravens couldn't touch the ground. She had to concentrate on floating and keeping her head above the water. She already wished Beast boy were back. She missed having his company, and his warmth. The hug felt so good.

She went underwater, searching for any type of button she could've missed. She didn't find any, except for the scratch marks on the wall. Raven surfaced, gasping for breath, and then she tried using her powers again, but they failed her.

Suddenly, it went quiet. The dripping of the water stopped.

"No way…" she whispered. "He actually did it."

With that sentence, the walls fell backwards and the water rushed forward, leaving Raven sprawled on the ground.

She sat up, and squeezed the water out of her hair. Then Beast boy came through the door.

"Raven! You okay?" He sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and lifting her up.

Her emotions were going haywire.

Happy said, 'Oh my gosh! He totally likes you!' Flirty said, 'Oh just give it to him now!' Brave said, 'Go find the others! Beat that villain's butt!', Timid said, 'The warmth…ah..' and angry said, 'Throw that sucker off! What did you ever do to him?'

Raven turned her head and looked at the closeness of their faces. Her heart pounded as she leaned closer and whispered, "You actually did it." Her lips were millimeters away from his, and finally, she gave him a soft kiss.

It didn't get anywhere, due to the extreme awkwardness, but Beast boy did enjoy it.

She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"That was…weird." She said.

"Uh, Raven?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't actually get you out…I think it was Cyborg."

So Beast boy went flying through the wall, and while under the rubble, he yelled, "Well, you got your powers back!"

*****

Starfire lay on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"I have forgotten to feed Silkie, and now he will have the gas from eating the popped corn from the floor! My friends have most likely suffered the same fate as I….I hope they are okay…"

She opened her eyes and saw Raven, drowned and floating in a cell full of water. She saw Cyborg, pinned to a wall of nails, and Beast boy, laying on the ground, blood spattered on the walls, and then falling for a very long time, and landing with a sickening sight. Robin wasn't in this movie.

Starfire needed to gag. She lost her mind, and finally just lay there, waiting for death to come. She didn't want any more of this.

Then, she heard her name.

"Starfire?! Robin, Raven you guys in here?"

It was Cyborg! Perhaps nothing happened, and it was just her. Maybe the movie was simply fake!

Cyborg came into view. Starfire wondered why he was in the movie…

"Starfire!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug…a hug she could feel…

"How is this possible…?" She asked.

"Star, it's just a room…"

"No! Take this goggles of me Cyborg! Please!"

"What goggles?"

Starfire touched her face, and sure enough, there were no goggles. It was the walls, they were a giant movie screen on the 4 corners.

"What's going on Starfire?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"How did you enter my cell?"

"Uh...the door."

"Door?!" Starfire _did_ see a door.

The movie on the walls made the room seem like it stretched out forever, and Starfire's mind told her eyes that it was the truth, and that's what she saw. It was an illusion.

"Let's get out of here." Starfire nodded, and closed her eyes just in case as Cyborg led her out of the door.

After a couple minutes, Starfire got out of her disillusionment, and her mind began to process regularly again.

"Do you know if the others are okay?"

"I know Beast boy's okay, I'm not so sure about Raven and Robin. But when I was looking for your room, I found some kind of keypad. My system hacked into it and I think that triggered Raven's escape, so I think she's alright too."

Starfire gave a soft smile and nodded.

"I wish to find Robin now. Let's go."

"Okay, I think it's best if we split up to look for him."

The expression of terror came on Starfire's face when Cyborg said 'split up'. It triggered a memory…

"_Okay, Cyborg, Starfire. Let's split up and start looking for the factory robber." Robin said._

_I nodded, and flew to an alley. I wasn't seeing any sign of anything, but I needed a closer look. I flew to the ground and began walking around, eyes searching for clues. A bent down to look under a trash bin, but something pinched me on my arm…_

"No, please! We must not split up again!" Starfire flung her arms around Cyborg and sobbed on his should. He patted her back and whispered, "It's alright, we don't have to."

She looked up, smiled, and then they headed down the hallway.

**Okay, Starfire and Cyborg are NOT a pair. Just making that clear :D I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Moonshowers**


	7. Chapter 7

As always and forever, I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 7

"Why are they all escaping?!" The girl hissed. "They're supposed to be dead by now!"

"Why are you only keeping me?"

"Because, when you're a one-man team, beating you will be easy. Besides, the police are no match. I need some type of competition."

Robin glared at her, but his eyes watered. Those piercing blue eyes were so shiny…

"If they aren't going to die the easy way, I'll just have to go to plan B and have them die the hard way."

She pressed a button on a clip in her hair, and suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Yup, self-destruction. My other nastiest plan yet."

A robot came in the room and said, "Julie.5."

"Transform, SY8." The robot transformed into some flying object.

"That's your name? Julie-point-five?" Robin said, slightly dumbfounded.

Julie.5 walked up to Robin, bent down, and kissed him.

She pulled away and asked, "Aren't I just delicious? Gasoline, oil, and metal sure is a combination for saliva."

"You're an android, aren't you?" Robin said, while spitting all over the ground.

"You're smart Robby-pooh."

Suddenly, the door burst through and Cyborg and Starfire came inside.

"Hello Cyborg and Starfire." She turned to the panting Cyborg and asked, "How was your workout?" And then she turned to Starfire and asked, "And your movie?"

Starfire yelled in anger and threw some star bolts from her hand.

"AHH!" Julie.5 screamed. The fake skin on her arm was melting away and dripping to the floor.

She looked up at Starfire, who was smiling at her accomplishment, and beamed some blue laser from her eyes.

When it hit Starfire, she was frozen solid, and she fell to the ground.

While this was happening, Cyborg managed to get Robin out of the straps and standing.

"Sorry Julie, but we're going to have to shut you down."

*****

**(I'm skipping to Beast boy's point of view)**

Beast boy was running down the hall, below the flying Raven. They were looking for Starfire's cell and Cyborg.

It was silent between them, mostly because Beast boy couldn't talk when he was in animal form. This was Raven's favorite part about his powers.

Raven slowed down and touched the ground, and then opened the door that was on her right.

It was a white room, but it was empty.

Beast boy transformed and then said, "Cyborg must've got her."

"Hopefully."

"Well, let's go look for Robin and the others." He changed into a cheetah again, and started running.

It wasn't long before they reached another door. The sign on it was written in numbers and symbols.

Raven opened the door. Inside was a counter with jugs filled up to the brim with a slimy yellow liquid. There was a couch, a TV, and a big monitor system. Raven walked up to it. It said, "ERROR. ALL CELLS UNLOCKED. PLAN B ACTIVATION: 89%"

"Plan B?" She asked.

Beast boy, in his normal state, walked up behind her and looked at it. Activation was almost complete.

"Should we break it?"

"No, it might trigger something. We'll just have to see what it does."

Beast boy jumped on the couch and switch through the TV channels.

"This place is some type of lounge. Hey Rae, go check if they have any tofu."

Raven gave him a cold look, but walked up to the counter. She opened the jugs filled with the mysterious liquid, and sniffed it.

"Smells like gasoline. This place must be infested with robots or something."

Raven turned to the refrigerator, and opened it.

"Beast boy."

"What?"

"We have an issue."

"They have no tofu?!"

It was silent, and then Raven angrily whispered, "If your not going to take this seriously, I'm better off on my own."

And then she closed the door behind her. Then the ground started shaking.

*****

Raven ran up to the frozen Starfire. She tried her healing powers, but nothing happened. In the distance she could see Cyborg and Robin fighting off some robots that a girl was producing with a machine.

She covered the machine with her black shadows, clenched her hands tight, and blew it up.

The girl whipped her head towards Raven, and then thrust her fist toward her, even though she was easily out of reach.

Suddenly, a force behind Raven made her fall forward toward the ground.

She felt a body pressed against her back, and arms wrapped around her chest.

Then, the body morphed, and leapt off. She looked up, and saw a green lion running towards the girl who almost "punched" her. She looked behind her and saw that her punch left a mark in the wall.

Beast boy pounced on her, and started scratching and clawing until he went flying off her and landed on Raven again.

He transformed and said, "Sorry Raven. For everything."

Then he was a bird and flew over to the boys to help get rid of the robots.

Raven got up and went to Starfire. Her eyes were growing green, and her hands too. Raven backed away, because she knew that Starfire was going to explode any second.

She flew over to the robots, and used her powers to throw robots into the wall, and into each other. Starfire burst through, and started attacking the girl with Robin.

The fight was hard, because robots don't break so easily. They were all getting tired.

The shaking was getting fiercer, and everyone knew they had to get out of there if they wanted to live.

Everybody was thinking the same thing, so they nodded to each other, and then Starfire flew over to Robin to carry him, Beast boy to Cyborg, and Raven alone. She would try to lead them out of this mess.

**Ok, I know I've been neglecting to update. But I made this chapter extra-long for you guys, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to squeeze some writing in my day, but I've got tests like, every day, so it's tough. But keep looking forward to updates!**

**Moonshowers**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 8**

Because of Starfire's strength, lifting Robin wasn't as hard as you'd think it is. She held him with ease, and flew around the falling rubble. They had to get out of here, and they would. Wouldn't they?

"We have to go faster!" Robin yelled.

Starfire pushed further, watching Raven and hoping that she knew where she was taking them.

The shaking was very violent now, and an opening wasn't coming into view.

"Perhaps we must go through the roof?" Starfire asked.

Raven turned around, causing everyone to halt.

"There's only one way out of here without wasting more time."

"Raven, no." Robin said.

"I have to. I can handle it."

They all landed softly on the shaking ground.

Raven lifted her arms, and everyone crowded under her cloak (Cyborg having to really squish) everyone, except Beast Boy.

He took a quick glance at Raven, and her eyes showed him a soft smile, even though she didn't. Then he crawled in.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Everyone was clouded in a black shadow, and the shadow enveloped them inside a raven. The raven flew through the walls, and as fast as it could to Titans Tower.

They all reached the living room, and the raven dissolved into thin air.

Raven collapsed to the ground, and Beast Boy was the first to pick her up. He held her in his arms.

"I think she's going to be okay." Robin said softly.

"Are we victorious then?" Starfire asked.

Raven eyes slowly lifted open as Robin said yes.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.

"Glorious! I shall prepare a Tamar-"

A dazed look appeared on Starfire's eyes.

"Star?" Robin asked. He took her hand, and she blinked.

"I shall prepare a Tamaranian meal." She smiled at the worried Robin. "Do not worry, I am not in any pain. Not anymore." She hugged Robin, which slowly turned into a kiss.

Cyborg was already making waffles, unaware of the romance that was going on behind the couch.

Raven pushed herself up, so that she was sitting. Beast Boy gave a cautious look at her.

"Don't worry. I don't have enough strength to send you through the walls again."

He snickered and then stood up.

"Wait!" Raven lifted her hand to signal Beast Boy from going to get his precious tofu.

"C'mon Raven! I haven't eaten in hours!"

Raven took his hand and pulled him toward her, causing him to fall to the ground.

"At least I can still do that." She laughed softly to herself.

Beast boy looked up and glared at her. But his face softened, and he moved closer and kissed her unexpectedly.

Raven, not really knowing what to do, just sat there. But her emotions were telling her to kiss back.

Instead, she pulled away.

"Beast Boy…it's too-"

But he cut her off and kissed her again.

Raven finally broke out of her shell, and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck, but it ended quickly.

"WAFFLES!"

Robin and Starfire broke up, and Robin, seeing Ravens arms around Beast Boy's neck, said, "Glad you two are finally getting along."

Starfire ran up to the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of mustard, and sat down.

Beast Boy went to his tofu, and asked, "Who wants tofu waffles?!"

Raven, just sitting down, said, "No. I want bacon, and turkey, and chicken, and steak…"

Everyone started laughing.

So, things were back to normal again.

Starfire eventually had to take Silkie to the doctor because he had been passing gas for 3 days straight. She also contacted her planet Tamaran, only to find out they were as safe as could be.

Cyborg was working out and constantly fixing up the Tower with the gadgets and such. He never pushed himself to hard.

Robin kept track of the villains as he always did, and added a new villain file, Julie.5. He pushed everyone with their training, but other then that, he was just the same. He didn't take thing's for granted anymore, especially his friends.

Raven healed herself from the painful teleportation she had to undergo. She meditated and walked through Nevermore, figuring out her true feelings that were hidden inside.

And Beast Boy. He didn't change a bit. The annoying and youngest of the group. But his teammates showed more respect, since without him, they would've been doomed. His jokes still weren't funny, and nobody ate his tofu, but he was there friend, all in all.

And his relationship with Raven?

It ended after "babe" slipped out of his fanged little mouth.

He was still recovering from the broken arm Raven gave him.

**The End**

**Waaah! I'm so sad! It's over! Did you guys notice how I updated really often, and then it got less and less? Yeah, well, that's what I was talking about on my profile, how I usually never finish stories. So I'm really proud of myself now, because I finished one! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for my twin, cheese head, for her support. **

**(She's not really my twin ;D )**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Moonshowers**


End file.
